Can I at least have a break?
by Cosplaygirl03
Summary: Integra tries to have the day off....mild cursing in the begining. Please review.


Note to reader: I don't own Hellsing, but enjoy anyway.

It was around 12:00 or later when I finished.

"All of these papers." I said.

I looked out of the window, hoping to see the sunlight, but to my disappointment I only saw darkness. I have been working from sunrise to sunset. It was just tiring me out.

"Ms. Integra?" Said a voice. It was Walter. I turned around to see what he wanted.

"Yes Walter, what is it?".

" I drew a bath for you, and it will be ready in a few minuets."

I put my hands to my temples. "Thank you Walter."

Then, something came to me. "Walter, it seems that I have misplaced my blue folder. Have you seen it?"

Walter thought for a moment, but shook his head. "Damn." There were some very important documents in that folder. It took me days and months to get it. "

"Well Ms. Integra, do you know where you put it last?"

"No."

This was bad. If I don't find that folder, the entire mission would be ruined!

"Maybe Lord Alucard has seen it." Walter suggested.

"Alucard?" I asked with frustration.

"Walter, why would Alucard know where it is?"

"It was just a thought Ms. Integra. Maybe he did or maybe he didn't."

Maybe he was right. Maybe Alucard did know where it was. But, instead of agreeing with my conscious, I ignored it. Walter began to walk away, but I stopped him.

"Thank you Walter… for the bath." I said.

He turned and smiled. "You're welcome Ms. Integra."

He said. He left the room, until the sound of his footsteps disappeared. It was now 2:00 in the morning. After searching for the missing folder for an hour, I gave up. I was just too tired. While walking down the long dark hallway, I noticed that it was very quiet. But, I thought nothing of it. I went to my chamber, and undressed. I grabbed my bathrobe on my bed and put it on. Then, I walked into the bathroom, took off my bathrobe, and got into the tub. The bubbles and the water were both very soothing. It almost felt like it was absorbing all of my stress.

While soaking, I began to think about taking a vacation. But with all of the work to be done, and the vampires still running ramped, England and the rest of the world would be in a mess. I couldn't possibly. Then, an idea came into my head: A day off. It was a marvelous idea. 30 minuets later, I finished my bath and got ready for bed. I read one of my favorite books, A Tale of Two Cities. To me, the book was symbolic. It represented love, war, peace, sacrifice and courage.

After I finished the 7th chapter, I looked at the clock. It was very late. 4:30. I put the book down on the nightstand, turned out the light, and went to sleep. It was a beautiful Wednesday morning.

I decided to wear something a little different for a change. For the first time in 7 years, I wore a knee-length dress, tied my hair up into a bun, and slipped on a pair of brown shoes; I only wear at formal occasions. Before walking out of my chamber, I grabbed my handgun off of the dresser. I knew I was going to need it. I walked down the hallway, and into my office. I put my computer on standby, and put away all of the files and such.

"Hey look, Master turned into a secretary." Said a low voice.

I obviously knew who that was. "I am not a secretary Alucard!" I scolded.

He does this to me all the time! He always tries to intimidate me. Sometimes, I just let his absurd comments just slip by but when he gets out of hand, I just want to blow him to bits.

"Well, you look like one. I haven't seen you wearing feminine clothing for sometime now, I was starting to worry. " He said.

I felt my temper rise. I wanted to yell at him, but it was too early in the morning.

" Is there a reason why you are here Alucard? You should be asleep by now." I pulled out a cigar, and lit it. Ribbons of smoke left the cigar.

The no life king, let out a toothy grin. "It's only 5:30, I have plenty of time." He smirked.

"But anyway, yes there is a reason why I am here. I would like to know if you are thinking of mixing Celes's and my blood?"

I lowered my glasses, and stared at him, into his crimson eyes. He took off his glasses, and copied the same gesture. Blue eyes suddenly met crimson ones. He smiled exposing his fangs.

"I can't help you Alucard…not today." I said.

"Oh?" He asked, sounding all of a sudden interested.

"It's my day off."

Alucard smirked. "Ok then." He said as he got up, and walked to the door. I followed him, because I knew that he wouldn't leave. He'd always find a way to come back, unless I threatened him.

Suddenly, he had me pinned up against the wall. He looked at the cigar, which was fogging up his goggles.

"You shouldn't smoke master." He said.

"Just think, the last member of the Hellsing family dies because of second hand smoke."

I didn't want to admit, that he had a point. I but I didn't care. I wanted him out of my office. Suddenly, a gloved hand reached out, and snatched my cigar. Alucard threw it precisely into the wastebasket, on the side of my desk. Now, he was really making me mad.

"What did you do that for?" I asked the grinning vampire. "He leaned in closer to me, his lips almost touching mine. I knew what was going to happen.

"Click!"

Alucard was a little surprised to see my gun pointed directly at his forehead.

"What the hell are you trying to pull you damn bastard? " I asked.

Alucard smirked. "Such language, coming from lady." He said, while gently lowering my gun away from his forehead, again he leaned in forward.

"Move any closer, and I'll." My sentence was cut off short, as he kissed me hard on the lips.

I felt my temper about to explode. I again aimed the gun at him, but this time at his chest. The no life king, quickly pulled out his gun, and aimed it at my forehead. I was totally caught off guard. We were standing here, in my office with guns pointed at each other, attempting to blow each other's brains and heart out.

"Afraid master?" He asked giving me that toothy grin he always gives me.

"LEAVE, GET OUT!".

" Ok, Ok." He said withdrawing his gun.

"I'll see you later then, master." He said as he melted into the shadows.

"Well, take your time!" I yelled back.

I lowered my head. I was relieved that he left. If he had lingered around any longer, I would have shot him.

"Oh, what am I going to do with him?" I asked out in frustration.

I then walked over to my desk, pulled out a posted note from the drawer, and wrote down what he requested.

After that little "good morning" from Alucard, I started my day. I walked around the estate for a while, discovering new rooms, and corridors that I never knew existed. I was like a child again. Just searching for something exciting. Suddenly, I noticed a door. It looked old. The door handle was bronze and rusty. I guess no one has taken care of this room.

I opened the door, and saw a small garden, surrounded by a tall brick wall. I then remembered it very well. My father told me about this garden. My mother made it before I was born. It still was in good condition. I guess Walter tended it.

I walked inside. After minutes of walking around, admiring my mother's garden, I went back inside.

Walter called to me. "Lady Integra, there is a call for you."

I sighed in frustration. Will I ever get any time to myself? I followed him back to my office.

"Thank you, Walter." I said picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Ms. Hellsing? Uh, my name is Matthew Jackson. I am calling from California." He said.

"Oh, America right."

"Well, I am calling you for help. The one of the parcels you sent us, we don't know how to activate these box grenades."

"Well, do you see the button on the bottom and the top of the of the grenade? Push both buttons at the same time, and throw." I instructed.

Matthew thanked me, and hung up. I started to get hungry. I haven't eaten breakfast yet. I made my way to the kitchen, and sat down to a cup of coffee. I noticed a newspaper on the side of the table. I picked it up, and began to read it.

"Cat Gets Blue Ribbon for Race". I chuckled to myself.

"Now, that's interesting."

After breakfast, I felt bored. I knew that there was work to be done. That was all I did, work. But since it was my day off, I was beginning to feel quite restless. I walked back to my office, and sat in my large chair. With nothing else to do, I clicked on the computer mouse. I decided to play solitaire. And for some strange reason, I'd always played that game.

While finishing about three games, I heard Seras come into the room. I looked up, to see what she wanted.

"Um, Sir. Integra?" She asked.

"Yes?"

" The new recruits are here. Their captain isn't there, what should I do?" I got to my feet.

"Alright." I said following her. The men were all standing there, waiting for me. I stood at the top of the balcony.

"My name is Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing. I am your new commander. You all know why you are here. To destroy the filth called the undead that walk the streets, terrorizing innocent citizens of London." I said.

Then, a man walked in, and stood next to me. "This is Captain Ferguson. He will guide you through the training." I said.

As the meeting was over, I walked back to my office.

I sat back in my chair, and "Lady Integra," It was Walter.

"Walter, I can't." I said sounding disappointed. Walter walked over to me.

"Can't what?"

"I can't have a day off. Basically, there is nothing to do. And when I try to do something, I get interrupted. Maybe I have a day off, when there is nothing important happening. But for now, I will get to work."

Walter smiled.

"Very well, Sir. Hellsing." He said.

He placed my tea next to me on my desk, and left the room.

Hours later, it was dusk. I still had a lot of work to do. I was so behind schedule, that almost all of the work wasn't finished.

"Master?" Said Alucard, suddenly materializing.

"What is it Alucard?" I asked. I didn't feel so tense with him right now.

He walked over, and sat on the side of my desk. I then, felt a little annoyed.

"I heard that you didn't have a good day." He said with concern. I nodded.

"Well that's Ok master, you'll have other days."

" I didn't know you cared Alucard."

He got up, and began to walk out of the room. Then, he stopped and turned around.

"Oh master I almost forgot to tell you, I found the blue folder you were looking for yesterday. I put it on the desk."

"Thank you, Alucard." I said. He smiled, and walked out of the door. He was right; I will have plenty of other days. But as for now, I am glad to be back to work.

The End


End file.
